


A is for Archery

by GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Barton Daze, Based on life experience, Clint is distracting, F/M, I suck at archery, Ice Cream, My First Fanfic, Relationship(s), Some Cursing, but you love him, clint is a little shit, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist/pseuds/GeniusBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of my real life failure at archery.<br/>What do you do when your master archer boyfriend demonstrates how to properly shoot a bow and arrow? You pay attention to everything but the bow and arrow.</p><p>Part of my A-Z Marvel series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Archery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend Em](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+Em).



"I can't believe I agreed to do this with you! You're just going to laugh at me when I fail!" You whine at your super hot boyfriend Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, the greatest archer in the world. You had agreed to go to the shooting range in Stark Tower with him to practice archery. Well, he was going to practice, you on the other hand would just fail miserably. "Then that's all the more reason to give it your all." Clint chuckles at your outburst.

You look at him with your puppy dog eyes, hoping to opt out of the lesson. He takes one look at you and sighs, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know that right?" You're facial features immediately show your happiness, "Really?!" He walks slowly past you to his arrow rack. "Well yeah. I don't want you to feel like I'm going to force you to do something you aren't interested in." He grabs his arrows and checks the tips, inconspicuously shooting you a smirk. "It's too bad though. You would have looked so sexy shooting my bow."

You look at him, hands on your shapely hips, and raise your eyebrows suddenly very interested. "Hmm, sexy you say?" You bite your lip seductively and stalk towards him, "Sexier than when I wear your t-shirt," You reach him and raise your lips to his ear, "and nothing else?" You pull away from him to look at his face. His pupils dilate and his Adam's apple bobs nervously. "Almost." You take on look at the target one hundred feet away from you. Sighing, you lean up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Fine, I'll give it a go." He smiles at yo before turning to grab his bow.

"Ok, so what you want to do..." Clint starts, but you aren't really listening. Instead, you decide to focus on his back and shoulders, watching the muscle ripple at he pulls back the bowstring to demonstrate which technique he thinks would work best for you. After several minutes, he explains something about keeping your arm away from the bowstring and... mmm, look at those muscles, and those yummy kissable lips... Clint turns back to the target pulling the bowstring back again and gives you a full look of his sweet ass. Sweat drips down his chiseled features as he lines up his shot and releases the arrow.

"So, do you understand?" You blink your eyes at him, snapping out of your Barton Daze, as you had started calling them seeing has how you do it quite often. "Um, yeah. I guess so..." Clint gives you a questioning look before setting the weight of the bow to thirty instead of his eighty. "Alright, I set it to thirty for your first time. As long as you follow my instructions, you should be golden." You grab the bow tentatively. "Um... Yeah, sure." You reply as he wraps the trigger around your right wrist and arm-guard on the other.

"Alright, now take your time, and just before you shoot, take a deep breath then let it go as you pull the trigger." He explains to as you test the weight of the bow, finding yourself able to pull it back with relative ease. He sets the arrow for you and you turn to the one hundred foot target.  _Ok, so keep my feet apart... Right? Did he say something about my arm? Or was it my ass? Hmmm... Probably the ass..._ You keep your feet spread shoulder width apart and you tighten your glutes, all the while trying to remember what he said. _  
_

Taking a deep breath, you lift the bow and pull it back again, lining up your shot easily.  You aim just above the center of the target and slowly let out your breath. The arrow releases, and immediately you feel a sharp pain on your forearm. "Son of a  **BITCH!!!"** You yell out, almost dropping the bow to the floor.  "Damnit! Damnit all to hell!" Your howling gets more profound as you sink to the floor, placing the bow on the ground and cradling your forearm.

You look up at your boyfriend, who is staring at you with a knowing smirk.  "The hell are you smirking at Barton? Your stupid bow just gave me a bruise the size of a fucking baseball!" You shout angrily at him, showing him the large black, blue, and sickeningly yellow bruise forming on your arm.  Clint just crosses his arms and shakes his head. "You didn't listen to a word I told you, did you?" I specifically told you to keep your left arm bent and away from the bowstring... Were you in a Barton Daze?" You look away shamefully and he chuckles before crouching down next to you to take a look at your arm, grabbing his bow and placing it back on the rack as well. "You'll need to ice that."

"Ice cream then?" You ask hopefully, giving him a sweet smile.  "Sure." You grin and put your right arm up, making him roll his eyes before leaning down to pick you up bridal style.  Cuddling into his sweaty, manly smelling chest you giggle. "Maybe next time you should wear something to cover your arms. They are so very distracting."

"Maybe next time you should pay attention when I give you a lesson in archery rather than fantasize about something you know you have forever." He snarks as he carries you out the shooting range door and towards the elevator. "Touche." You kiss him as he hits the elevator floor button.  "Now, lets go get you that ice cream."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan fic I've ever posted. I plan on making an a-z marvel series of cute fluffy fics and including a poll at the end of each one. Suggestions and criticisms are welcome!
> 
> Quick poll: Short or long hair for women?


End file.
